My life
by Sasuyu
Summary: Sakura tells her life...SASUSAKU


_In here is the other one! I Hope that she will please you! ^^ _

_Good reading! ^^_

_Sasuyu_

* * *

**_My life_**

Hello, I am going to tell you, or rather to write, my story. It goes me released the spirit and maybe also to stop my shivers, I think. Thus, my name is Sakura Haruno. For me to write a little I confront one meter sixty one, I am thin, without wanting to show a haughty attitude. Green, emerald green eyes, who could look like the eyes of my mother, in more have its pink hair. And yes, pink. Attention, it is not at all of the dye, it's my natural color. But now, I am going to tell you my story.

I met over there following an accident. It could be very commonplace, but it is it in no way. At least for me. My parents, of Japanese origin, were in a plane in the direction of Canada for a big contract. Regrettably, they never returned. A man hijacked the plane, and it made crash itself in the ocean. Nobody survived. We never have to find all the bodies of people disappeared. My parents being in this prize, I was never able to see them have their funeral.

Of quite fawn, I remember very few of them. They had always left for a contract, or for business. Then all what I had, it were my governess, madam Mikoto. A beautiful woman has the long black hair and has the skin as white as the pearls. It is one of the softest women that I have never known. She always was to occupy of me in the absence of my parents. She already knew how to take care of child, herself by having two. One of my ages and one of some years older. The youngest was called Sasuke and the oldest, Itachi.

When she learnt the death of my parents, she proposed at once to adopt me. She has a golden heart. Without consulting anybody, she just wanted that I am in a good family. And because she had taken care of me since I was born, she took me a little as her daughter. A little later, I moved with them.

As I am stupid, I have to forget to speak about the father of Sasuke and Itachi. Fugaku Uchiha. Fugaku Uchiha of the famous Uchiha Corporation. It is a cold, insensible man, and who want that all be very in order and conventional. One of the reasons for which he did not want that I am adopted by their family. But by means of the pleas of his wife, he had accepted. A few days later, thus, I met in this house with people whom I did not know or little. But in the fur and has measure, I played with Sasuke, whereas Itachi watched us.

Some years later, I entered the school. Sasuke and I were both five years old. We were very close one of other, the same is this age old, in to say about her mother. When has his father, he took care not many of us, thus we saw him only very rarely. We saw him only in the dinner and even there, he did not almost speak to us. He contented with eating and then with going back up to work in his office. To return to my comeback at the school, I and Sasuke had been lucky to be in the same class. From this moment, we were inseparable. We made any group, until sleep together in the evening when there were thunderstorms.

For example, I had come see him and he had opened me his sheets besides the arms, silently. He had me stuck against him and had me to explain the cause of thunderstorms, but me was afraid always. And all the times, he stuck me against him and I finished by put to sleep me quickly, more than usually because I felt more than there indeed.

Later, at the high school, I became what one could call attractive and rather big. My bosoms had grown my hair also, and I noticed that I did not catch the eye of the boys a lot. I did not make a fuss about it, but I admit that made his me sad to know that I did not attract them. What came to ruin me the morale few has little. But I kept hope. Sasuke he, was my confidant, my

He, for example, had become very beautiful. It was a little the whooping cough of all the girls of the school and it, until last year. He even was harassed and the end, because it was not capable any more of going even to toilet has cause of his groupies, he decided to find it a lover. Later wall up reflection, it was what he had to find and he had to decide to speak to me about it. I had agree, even if it made me jealous, at least, I admit it now. Having to look everywhere in the school for a girl who was not totally in love with him, him eventually found it nobody. It was only some day having had its idea of which he thought has I. I had been ashamed with it, naturally. Never I would have thought that he would have been able to choose me, some girl, except with my pink hair.

Finally, I accepted, having for a long time to discuss with him the fact that we are almost a brother and a sister, but it imported us little, strangely and fortunately for me. I glided over a cloud when I to take to me the hand came or when he kissed me on the top of the head. I had it butterflies in the stomach when he had soft movements to me. He keeps silent to tighten, in spite of his cold airs.

Once, has the school, we were making surrounded with many girls who asked us to kiss each other. I was to rise on tiptoe and had him to kiss on the cheek, she had not specified. Furthermore, we had never embraced each other somewhere else that on the face, the cheek for example, or the hair. She finished by shouted has body and has shout that she wanted a real kiss, for their proved whom we were really in couple, and not to pretend. I had to look at Sasuke and he had to ask for the glance if I could. He made an imperceptible movement of shoulders as he had the gift of it to say to me that it was yes. Always hands in his pockets as it was has his habit when we were not hand in hand, I had me near to him and put my hands on his shoulders which I knew muscles, because he slept to box it and to have slept against him. I approached slowly my face of his and put my lips on his all slowly. And then, he became more and more to fire, so that I had at the middle my hands in his hair and had him to tilt to me, whereas he had to cross the two arms around me and had me to tighten against him. He became more and more passionate; he even began to slide the hands under my jumper the pervert. Other boy's began to whistle for us in passing near the circle to form by the girls who had to lair of fishes with the opened mouth. We had separated, him, with the light pinkish tint boils with breath, me with the red cheeks and which had disappeared very fast.

Later, when the girls had stopped pursuing it, we owed we separated, but bizarrely, we were incapable there. Literally. We slept no more the one without the other one; we always were spirit to kiss or to caress.

But one day, my dear beautiful father caught us in preliminary height and he almost sends Sasuke to a camp for soldier. Mikoto, who she knew since almost any beginning, managed not to make him send over there, far from me, and for it, I shall always be grateful to him for it.

Now, having study, and to pass over Fugaku who never wanted by our relation, I became nursing and Sasuke, has the regrettably premature death of his father, resumed the company where I there work for some time already. I am the happiest woman of the world.

I look at my stomach where we begin to see a light work.

And I am here, now, I show of the hand my husband, Sasuke, I am here with you, and I show the room full of people, and I am the happiest woman of the world together with my husband Sasuke Uchiha in this day of my marriage.

I raise you my glass! Cheers!

**_Reviews?_**


End file.
